Condition Overload
|polarity = |rarity = Rare |autoDrops = Blite Captain 0.05% Glacik Commander 0.05% Lektro Commander 0.05% Pyr Captain 0.05% }}Condition Overload is a melee mod that grants extra damage based on the amount of different types of status effect currently affecting the target. Stats Notes *The bonus damage gained by this mod stacks additively with other damage mods like and to increase your melee damage (including proc damage like ). Total damage is calculated as such: : Base Damage + Damage Mods + (Condition Overload Multiplier n) (1 + Elemental Mods)}} (with n being the number of unique status procs currently affecting the enemy) *At two status effects applied to a target, this mod provides more base damage bonus compared to and . **For builds that are constrained for mod space, it may be beneficial to replace with Condition Overload, especially for status-oriented melees. *The bonus damage of a new status effect is not applied to the hit which inflicted it (or its proc damage) – only subsequent strikes are amplified. **Gunblades' pellets hit consecutively and therefore can be amplified by other pellets of the same shot. *Status procs may originate from any source, including primary and secondary weapons, Warframe abilities, companions, other players, or the environment. * , , , , , , , , , , , , , and procs all count for this mod. ** procs cause two distinct status effects – the stun depicted by the icon, and the knockdown. ***The damage increase from the knockdown lasts slightly longer than the one of the depicted icon. ***Note that conditions or abilities that prevent knockdowns (e.g. ) will prevent the second component from increasing damage. ** procs linger for 2 seconds after the knockback. **The lifted status from heavy attacks also counts. *Melee hits during cause an proc which is not depicted. * , , and all apply status in an area around the primary target, making them especially good for dealing with crowds. Tips *To achieve a high amount of distinct status procs, it is advised to use melee weapons that feature high attack speed with high base status chance and all physical damage types like the or . *For complementary ranged weapons, it is advised to use weapons that feature high fire rate or AoE with innate elemental status, such as or . *Certain Warframes can also inflict status and/or add damage type (plus status) to weapon's attacks, such as , , , or . *Sentinels and their weapons are additional, viable sources for status effects: **Diriga's and can cause procs. ** ( ) can reliably proc status chance, even on multiple enemies with increased spread and multishot. ** 's attacks are guaranteed to proc which also adds the advantage of slowing enemies down. ** 's beam can reliably apply two status effects. *The and the Plague Kripath and Plague Keewar Zaw tie for the highest number of damage types on a single melee weapon, thanks to innate alongside all 3 physical damage types. After modding these weapons can have up to 6 damage types, each providing valuable procs. Damage Multipliers Trivia *Prior to , this mod provided a multiplicative bonus independent of base damage mods at a lower +60% damage per status effect. Total damage calculated with Condition Overload was as follows: : Modded Damage 1.6n}} (with n being the number of unique status procs currently affecting the enemy) Bugs *Since , procs permanently linger on enemies which allows them to add bonus damage despite having no actual proc duration. Patch History *Now uses a stacking multiplier based on how many Status Effects are on the target at 120% damage per Status. *During this whole Melee rebalance, Condition Overload remained a persistent outlier. Since launch, it has had an unintended stacking mechanic, that nothing else uses in the game: it grew exponentially, making it too volatile to balance. We know there’s nothing worse than ‘how can you call this unintended’, so let’s explain the history: initially it did the stacking on final damage, which, as you know from previous changes, we have been trying to move away from. This is because this type of stacking makes for very hard to control damage progression, and tends to be very confusing as to which damage, Melee/Proc etc, applies where. This new version of the mod makes Condition Overload’s damage multiplication become equal to Pressure Point when the enemy has 1 Status applied, better than Primed Pressure Point at 2 Statuses applied, and from there it just grows and grows. Even though the maximum potential damage is lower now, we think it is still an extremely powerful Mod in its latest iteration. *The new ‘Lifted’ Status also counts for Condition Overload calculation. Revised Stances and the new Heavy Attack give reliable ways of applying Status to enemies, which greatly increases the reliability of Condition Overload *Introduced. }} de:Zustandsüberladung es:Sobrecarga de condición ru:Избыточное Состояние pt:Condition Overload Category:Update 19 Category:Rare Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Madurai Mods